


Tangled Up

by Homko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homko/pseuds/Homko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is in titan killing training and gets an unexpected surprise... c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic ive posted on ao3. I wrote it for my friend Harley, who ships JeanMarco big time. I hope you all like it! Also, sorry about the lack of punctuation, I wrote this in my notes on my phone thinking it was only for Harley, but she convinced me to put it on here, and I'm too lazy to go through it and put them all in XD

Jean flew by trees on his 3D gear, looking for titan dummies to slice. He had to beat Eren's high score. Eren was already 4 ahead, and cutting the dummies deeper than him. Shadis was taking note of that, Jean just knew it. Its not like Jean needed the titan killing training, he was going into the Military Police as soon as he graduated. But thats all Eren talked about! "Once we graduate, I'm joining the Corps to fulfill my vengeance on the titans and blah blah blah." Frankly, Jean just tuned out his blabbering and paid attention to Marco. Marco was the only one who really calmed Jean down, who cared about him. Jean found himself getting sloppier in his training the more he thought about Marco. The things that boy does to him...

Eren whizzed past Jean, laughing. Probably shouting some nonsense about how Jean sucks at killing titans and how he was so much better. Jean didnt really care, his thoughts were still caught up about Marco. Now thats one thing Eren CAN'T beat him at... being close to Marco. Nothing could ever take him away from Jean.

As he glided through the forest, not thinking about what he was doing, he hit something hard and cried out. Jean went down fast, his ropes recoiling and his blades falling to the ground with him. He barely had time to worry about landing on them before his back hit the forest floor, knocking the wind right out of him. He wheezed for a moment before he could realize what happened. Jean looked over at what he hit and saw no one else but Marco. Just as he regained his voice, Jean said, "Holy shit... a-are you okay?"

Marco coughed and slowly sat up, clutching his sides. "Y-Yeah... just had the wind knocked out of me."

Jean tried not to smile at how cute Marco looked with his hair tousled from the fall. "Me too," he said, sitting up to be eye-to-eye with Marco. Marco and his gorgeous eyes. Jean hoped he didnt look as flustered as he felt. "Sorry about that, I wasnt watching where I was going."

"It's alright," Marco laughed, "I wasnt either." He tried to stand up but was yanked back down to the ground by his ropes. Jean looked down to find both Marco's and his in a mess of tangles and knots.

"Well shit," Jean sighed, not knowing where to start. There was no way he was going to beat Eren now. Jean tried to retract his ropes, but the machine just started clicking and groaning in a way that didnt sound very healthy. "Alright, lets both stand up at the same time, so the ropes will stay steady." He offered.

Marco nodded and let out a breath, furrowing his brow. Jean could see the muscles in Marco's jaw twitch and he could feel his heart rate speed up as suddenly he wanted to trace every inch of his jawline with his lips... Wait, what? Jean wasnt gay, he had a thing for Mikasa. Why would he think about Marco that way? "You ready?" Marco asked, looking at Jean intently. Jean blushed and nodded, getting in position. They both counted to three and pushed off the ground slowly, trying to stay steady. Jean gasped as he felt himself be pulled back down, and he grabbed Marco's hand for support. Unfortunately, Jean was a little heavier than Marco, so he only pulled Marco down with him.

Jean groaned as he felt Marco's elbow dig into his ribcage, before blushing when he realized that Marco was lying on top of him. Their legs were intertwined and their chests were pressed together, so Marco's face was just to the left of Jean's. Any closer to the right and they wouldve painfully kissed as they landed. Marco tried to get off Jean in a panic, only to get more tangled up in the wires and be even closer to Jean. By now they were both blushing big-time, and Jean might have been getting a little hard since Marco's leg would constantly rub in between Jean's legs as he struggled to get himself free. He didnt want to say anything, because it was starting to feel pretty damn good, but he also knew that Marco was going to feel it soon. Jean didnt know how that would go down.

Marco stopped struggling all of a sudden, and looked at Jean in a weird way. There was a dusting of a blush appearing on Marco's face that was becoming more and more apparent the longer he stared at Jean, and Jean knew that he noticed. "F-Fuck... Marco listen-"

He was cut off by Marco's lips being placed upon his. Jean jumped, his eyes wide open. Never in a million years would he have guessed that he'd kiss Marco. I guess Jean wasnt as straight as he thought...

Marco pulled away, breathing heavily. "Jean, I w-want you to know that I have had a huge crush on you for the longest time, but I thought you were as straight as a board." He smirked at the last part.

"So did I," Jean said, kissing Marco again. Marco moaned slightly as Jean pushed his hips up into Marco's, feeling his growing erection. They made out sloppily as Jean started to grind against Marco, tasting every sweet moan Marco had to offer. Jean moved his kisses down his chin and to his neck, licking and nipping at that. Marco was now a moaning mess, moving his hands along his lower back as signals to tell Jean to keep doing what he was doing. Jean threaded one hand into Marco's hair and placed the other hand on Marco's hip, better stabilizing his hips as he continued to grind.

Jean swore he'd never been so turned on in his life as Marco started kissing and licking the tip of Jean's ear. He started to moan against Marco's neck, which he knew was harboring a huge hickey that he knew Marco wasnt going to be too happy about. When he started moaning Jean's name, he picked up the pace of his grinding, moving his mouth back up his jaw and to his extremely kissable lips. "M-Marco..." Jean moaned as he started to feel his member throbbing. "Marco, I'm close..." All Marco could do was nod as he gripped Jean's jacket with force. Marco's moaning started to get higher pitched and louder, signaling that he was just as close - if not closer - than Jean. Marco moaned out Jean's name in a needy, desperate voice as he came. The warmth sent Jean over the edge only moments after, making him growl out like a caged beast.

They both lied there, slowly coming down from their high and feeling tingly and damp. Wow... Jean just came in his pants for this boy. Because of this boy... shit. "Marco," Jean croaked out in post-orgasmic bliss, "I fucking love you."

Marco let out a defeated laugh, feeling like a deadweight on top of him. "I fucking love you too, Jean."


End file.
